My Will Burns Stronger
by TheOneHunter08
Summary: To become the Pirate King is a hard goal but with the help of his crew and his own willpower, he just might reach it. AU Logia Luffy. Flame-Flame Fruit.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I also don't own the cover image.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: This is just a start**_

* * *

 _*Insert Music: One Piece Opening 13: One Day*_

 **Location: Unknown**

In the middle of ruined place stands a young man with a straw hat that looks he is about to collapse. His clothes tattered and have several wounds in his body. He is already in his knees and he is clutching his weapon, a pole arm, struggling to stand.

Why is he like that you ask?

Because he is in the middle of a war.

* * *

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...What am I fighting for?..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

* * *

"There he is! Kill Him!"

He then spotted several soldiers coming towards him. Even he was injured, he fought back and kept moving forward.

However, a lot of them don't know how to quit. They kept pushing him back.

"Look! He's down."

The man felt he was losing this war. He's allies being push back and on the verge of being defeated.

He felt he's life is going to be over.

* * *

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...Was it for my dream?..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...For my friends?..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...Or my promise?..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

* * *

With a burst strength and sudden energy, he fought his way to his target slashing with his weapon and punching his opponents.

He is almost there.

His target: a person he held dear on a large execution platform.

But he was being block by three people,one with a yellow suit, another in a blue suit, and finally one with a red suit. These guys are more than he is and he knows it.

Did he really think he can reach it?

* * *

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...It doesn't matter..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...I will reach my goals no matter what..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...And I will defeat those who is ever in the way..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...With my friends at my side and allies at my side..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...Nothing will stop me..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

* * *

He held his right hand up in the air and...

...he lights his hand on fire.

"You sure have guts Straw Hat." the one with blue suit said rather lazily.

"He sure does." this time the one with the yellow suit said with a bored voice.

"Doesn't matter. Dragon's son will die." the one in the red suit said cruelly.

* * *

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...My name is Monkey D. Luffy..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...I am the man who will be the King of the Pirates..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _...Because my will burns stronger than anyone else..._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

* * *

"Bring. it. on."

With his flaming hand, he rushed to the three men attacking while they were preparing for their counter-attack.

 _ **"Fire Fist!"**_

 _*Song End*_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoy the prologue!

There aren't a lot of stories with Luffy having the Flame-Flame Fruit. Even though there were other Logia Luffy stories but they were mostly the ones with the Dark-Dark Fruit and Rumble-Rumble Fruit. Also I will only use the English terms because they are easier to write.


	2. The Man who will be the Pirate King

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any other franchises that might be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 _Wealth... Fame... Power..._

 _These are the things Gold Roger, the Pirate King, obtained._

 _On his last words, he said._

 _"You want my treasure? You can have it."_

 _"I left it all in one place. Now you just have to find it."_

 _With those words drove countless pirates to the sea_

 _And thus began a new era called..._

 _The Great Pirate Age_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Enter - The Man who will be the King, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy**_

* * *

_ONE PIECE_

 **Location: East Blue**

On a small yellow boat with sails that have flame markings(1) drifts the sea aimlessly lies a young man with black hair and a scar on his face just below his left eye sleeping. He is wearing a red long-sleeved buttoned-up collared shirt which he rolled up the sleeves, a yellow vest, black shorts, a red sash and sandals(2). He also wearing a straw hat with a blue-strapped goggles on it that has a crack on the left lens. Strapped on his back, a glaive with a draconic appearance(3).

 ***BOOM!***

The noise have awoken the young man.

"...What's with the noise?" The young man sleepily asked. After rubbing his eyes, he looked around to search the source of the noise.

"Where is it?...Hmmmm."

 ***BOOM!***

"Found it!" He exclaimed. He spotted two ships at a distance near his boat. One looks like a large cruise ship and the other a small pink ship that looks like a pirate ship.

It is obviously a pirate raid and it should avoided and reported to the authorities.

But to him...

"Shishishishishi! Looks like someone is having a party." He said quite excited at such an event.

"Time to get myself invited." Then he set sail to the ships.

_ONE PIECE_

 **Earlier at the cruise ship in a large hall...**

A party is being celebrated. The hall is filled with guest from the rich and ones with a political profession.

A young woman with orange hair standing near the window enjoying the view.

"Excuse me miss?" A man approached the young lady. "May I have this dance with you." Lending his hand to the woman asking for a dance.

"Sure. Why not." She then proceeds to dance with the man in tow.

It would have been a perfect day if not for the danger that lurks the seas. Unfortunately, they are unaware of it yet.

 ***CLANG!**CLANG!***

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" A crew member yelled and for a good reason.

 ***BOOM!***

A pink pirate ship has appeared and ready to raid what valuables of the cruise ship has.

"Damn, the ship doesn't have any defences on it. We're doomed! And we're to far away for any help to arrive." the captain of the cruise ship cursed.

There is little thing to do in this situation unless a miracle happens but it's really unlikely. So, there is one thing they can do at this situation...

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Panic. Lot's of it.

Unknown to anyone, the young woman from earlier sneak out from the hall and when no ones around, she got rid of the dress and replaced it with an outfit looking like a thief.

It appears that she have an objective in mind.

_ONE PIECE_

 **On the pirate ship...**

A band of pirates aboard on the pirate ship are ready to board the ship. They just waiting for their captain to give the order.

A figure approaches said pirates and said. "Boys! Seems we have a ship left unraided. Are ready for more?" the voice sounds feminine.

"YEAHHHHH!" Yelled the pirates.

"But first, Coby!" she yelled.

A short, pudgy young man with pink hair. Wearing round-shaped glasses, a white shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. "Yes, Lady Alvida?" The boy now named Coby nervously asked.

"Who is the most beautiful woman in all the seas?" she asked.

"You. Lady Alvida." He nervously answered.

"That's right." The figure said.

The figure herself revealed her form. She is a large woman (More like obese if you ask me). She is wearing similar to a cowboy's attire. A pink shirt, pants, boots and a white cowboy style hat with a red plume on it. To top it off, she wore a blue captain's coat. Her weapon of choice is a large iron mace.

 _Name: Alvida_

 _Alias: Iron Mace Alvida_

"Boys, it's time to raid!" The rather large lady yelled.

The pirates then started their raid. One by one, the pirates board the cruise ship. The only ones left in the pirate ship were a few pirates, Coby and Alvida herself. Coby looks like he is about to piss himself off.

"Coby! Why aren't on the ship!"

"Umm.. I was about-" Unfortunately for him, he was interrupted with a kick on his ass to which incidentally he landed on the cruise ship he was about to 'board'.

"Just get going already!"

She then proceeds to board the ship to which she almost flatten the poor boy.

"Nothing is going to stop me."

How wrong she was...

_ONE PIECE_

 **At the other side of the pirate ship...**

The young woman from earlier manage to sneak in the pirate ship without being detected.

She looked around to see anyone on board.

Luckily for her, there is no one around. She then proceed to look for treasure for she is a thief.

 ***CLICK!***

Suddenly the door sprang open revealing a pirate left to guard the ship.

Then the two saw each other.

 _*Stare*_

They stare at each other for a second.

 ***CRACK!***

The woman quickly gave the poor bastard a kick to the nuts to which he will not be waking up for a while.

"Stupid pirate." She said to herself.

_ONE PIECE_

 **Meanwhile at the kitchen of the cruise ship...**

Coby has been looking for any worthwhile things that could please Alvida because he wants avoid to her wrath if anyone doesn't appease her enough. He then stumbled upon the kitchen to see if anything worth of value. He kept searching and he found a large barrel which he presumed full of rum. He proceed to roll the barrel as he is rather weak.

However he is stopped by the 3 other crew members of the Alvida Pirates.

"Well well well. Look wo's here. How's a favourite weakling doing here?" The larger of the trio said.

"J-just d-delivering t-this t-to Lady Alvida." Said weakling stuttered.

"Look guys a barrel of rum. Let's take a drink."

"Won't Lady Alvida be mad?"

"Nah she won't notice a thing. Here let me open it." He then prepares to open it or rather break it open with a punch which is rather stupid.

"YAHHHHHHH-"

He was about to punch the barrel but was interrupted with a punch.

 ***THUD!***

He was knocked out hard by that punch.

"Do you know the rum will be wasted if you break it open like that?"

The ones in the kitchen look at the newcomer.

It was the young man from earlier.

"By the way, who are you guys?" He asked rather casually.

"DON'T ASK LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY AS IF WE ARE FRIENDS AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The two of the the trio yelled.

He ignored them and said. "Your friend will catch a cold if he kept sleeping on the floor."

"WHAT THE HELL?! AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT?!"

"Whatever. Don't you know we're vicious pirates?"

However for them, they were ignored again. The young man went to Coby and asked. "Got any food in here?"

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE US!" They then draw their swords and attack the young man.

 ***SNAP!***

Their swords broke upon attacking him. They suddenly got scared of the man in front of them.

"W-who a-are y-you?" The duo asked him fearful of what he is going to do to them.

"Me. My name is Luffy. Nice to meet ya!" The now name Luffy said with a wide smile.

Then something inside of the duo break.

"MONSTER!" They then ran away out of the kitchen and away from him grabbing their still unconscious crew member along the way.

"What's up with them?" Luffy asked to himself.

Meanwhile Coby cannot believe what he is seeing. He then snapped out of it.

"You better escape or they will be back with reinforcements." He tried to warn Luffy but he had something on mind.

"But I'm still hungry and that barrel of rum is not enough." Unfortunately for Coby, Luffy is still hungry.

"This isn't the time for-" Coby spotted the barrel he was rolling earlier. It's content, nothing.

'How come I didn't notice it and how come he doesn't die of alcohol poisoning?! No one can drink that much and in a barrel no less!' He thought.

_ONE PIECE_

 **At an alternate universe...**

"ACHOO!" A certain alcoholic brunette sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me." She muttered.

She shrugged and she then proceed to drink alcohol from a barrel.

Beside her, a young man with salmon-colored hair sweatdropped.

'Is she okay?'

_ONE PIECE_

 **Back at the cruise ship...**

"I'm not a lightweight if that's what you're thinking." Luffy said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Coby exclaimed. "All I'm saying we should get out of here while there is a chance."

"Don't worry. Now let's eat." Luffy went to the storage room and Coby followed.

Luffy began eating the food he sees.

"So what's a guy like you doing here Mr. Luffy?" Coby asked.

"Call me Luffy. Mr. Luffy makes me feel old. To answer your question, I spotted a pirate raid. So I went here 'cause it looks fun." He explained.

"THAT'S CRAZY! No normal person would just go to a pirate raid just because it's fun!" Coby shouted in disbelief.

"Shishishishishi! I'm not exactly a normal person to begin with and don't worry I'm strong." Luffy said with a smile. "So let me asked my question. What's guy liked you doing with those so called pirates?" He asked while still eating.

"It's not my choice. I got stuck with them by chance." He then began his tale. "It all started-"

"Let me guess. You accidentally got in the wrong boat. Am I right?" Luffy interrupted Coby with his tale. He got a nod. "But you were too scared to escaped. I hate guys like you. Shishishishishi!"

'Way to break a boy's spirit Luffy.' He cried internally.

"Why are you at sea anyway Luffy?" Coby asked once again.

"To be the Pirate King of course." He answered rather casually.

Coby is once again on a mental breakdown because of Luffy.

"You're a pirate?"

"Yep!"

"You have a crew?"

"Don't have one yet. But they will be strong."

With his mentally on verge of shut down, he yelled. "The Pirate King has everything the world has to offer. Money. Fame. Power. Countless pirates travel the world to search for it and you're one of them."

"That's right!"

"Impossible! Impossible! There is no way you can do it. Impossible! Impossible! Impossible-"

 ***POW!***

Luffy suddenly hit Coby in the head.

"Why did you hit me?" Tears began swelling in Coby's eyes.

"'Cause I felt like it." Luffy said like there is no problem.

He removed his straw hat, he look at hat and began reminiscing. "It's not that I want it. It's because I made a promise that I will be the pirate king no matter what. No obstacles, no challenges and now rivals will stop me. I will be the Pirate King. Believe it!"

_ONE PIECE_

 **In another alternate universe...**

A certain young blond-haired man felt someone was ripping him off.

"I don't know who you are but I will get you back for it. Believe it!"

_ONE PIECE_

 **Back at the cruise ship again...**

He then put his hat back on his head.

Coby looked at Luffy with awe when he heard it.

He began to mumble something.

"Hmm.. you say something Coby?"

"I said do you believe I will become a great marine?"

Luffy just grinned and said. "How should I know?"

"I will do it and I will capture criminals like Alvida like a great marine should do!" Coby exclaimed with determination burning in his eyes.

"Who are you capturing Coby?"

Alvida just invited herself with the rest of her crew. Coby went coward mode and Luffy just stood there surprised at such a large person.

"Hmmmm... you're not that bounty hunter." Alvida looked at Luffy.

"Bounty hunter?" Luffy was confused.

"Coby. Who is the most beautiful woman in all of the seas?" The delusioned woman said.

"I-it's y-you-"

"Coby. Who's the large whale?" Luffy rudely asked.

Everyone aside Luffy and Alvida have their jaws dropped. Some even fainted.

Said large whale formed a rather large tick-mark on her head. "Why you brat?!" She the proceed to swing her mace at Luffy and Coby.

 _*Insert: One Piece OST: Runaway*_

Luffy grab Coby and jumped out of harms way.

"Get them!" Alvida ordered her men.

They followed and tried to attack them. The keyword here is tried. Luffy just kept dodging flawlessly.

After each fruitless attacks from the pirates, Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"My turn." To emphasize his point, he draw his glaive and began his counter attack.

Using the blunt side of the blade of the glaive, he expertly kept knocking down the pirates.

The battle is obviously one-sided with Luffy being the winner.

After the battle, the only ones left standing are Luffy, Coby (who just hid behind Luffy), Alvida and some of the pirates who didn't attack Luffy.

"Man you guys are weak. I was expecting something more." Luffy complained.

Alvida can't believe her crew was just decimated by this stranger.

"Who are you?"

"Me. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who will be the Pirate King." Luffy introduced himself with a large grin.

 _*End OST*_

"A pirate huh. Got any crew?"

"Not yet but I'm looking for any strong and cool crew members."

Alvida regained a bit of her confidence. She said. "Well that means we're enemies. I don't think you have the guts to beat me. Ain't that right Coby?"

"Luffy! She's right she is..." When Coby look at Luffy who just staring him expecting him to say it, he remembered what Luffy said earlier.

"She is... she is... THE DAMN RUDEST AND UGLIEST BITCH IN THE WHOLE SEA!" Coby yelled his heart out.

Everyone aside from Luffy who just laugh at what Coby said once again have their jaws dropped.

"I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND JOIN THE MARINES AND CAPTURE CRIMINALS STARTING WITH YOU ALVIDA!" Coby continued his speech.

"Nice job Coby!" Luffy gave him a thumbs up.

Alvida snapped. "WHY YOU BRAT!" She began to swing her large mace towards Coby.

'I HAVE NO REGRETS! I HAVE NO REGRETS!' Coby thought as he stand there frozen waiting for his end but was cut short when Luffy push him out of the way and he caught the mace with no problem at all.

 _*Insert: One Piece OST: Luffy's Here*_

"WHAT!" The fat lady shouted in disbelief.

And suddenly the mace began to melt. The source: Luffy.

 _ **"Flame Commandment"**_

Luffy's right arm suddenly lights on fire and he went on a kung-fu stance charging the flames on his arm.

He then punch with his right arm at Alvida's belly with great force.

 _ **"Falcon Pistol"**_

It sends Alvida flying to who knows where.

Luffy turn his flaming hand off and he declared at pirates left at the ship. "Who wants some."

All they said. "WE GIVE UP!"

 _*End OST*_

 ***BOOM***

Several ships have appeared. It seems the marines have arrived.

"Well Coby, it looks you have the chance to join." Luffy said to Coby.

Coby replied. "Are you crazy?! They'll put me in jail before I get to join if they know I'm part of the crew even if it is an unofficial one!"

"Well then just grab on."

"What do you-" Luffy grab Coby and they jumped off the ship.

_ONE PIECE_

 **With the young lady...**

The thief manage to get the treasures of the Alvida Pirates and manage to get on a row boat.

While she is managing her loot, she spotted a small yellow boat with sails. She wondered who owns it but was cut short when Luffy and Coby landed on the small yellow boat with a great splash.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled while he lit his feet on fire to which his boat is powered by his powers.

They rocketed off. Leaving the young woman pondering.

'WHAT WAS THAT!?'

_ONE PIECE_

 **On the seas of East Blue...**

"We manage to get away." Coby sighed in relief.

"You got that right." Luffy replied not bothered at the least.

Coby still has some questions in mind.

"Luffy. How did you have flame powers?" He was curious.

Luffy just answered. "Oh it's my **_Devil Fruit_** powers. Their fruits when you ate them give powers. I ate the _**Flame-Flame Fruit**_ which gives me the abilities of the element of fire itself."

"Huh. I thought they were just a myth but I guess they is something in this world that is true." Coby muttered to himself.

"Coby." Coby just looked at Luffy.

"Who is this bounty hunter that whale mentioned?"

"I think she meant one of the greatest swordsman in East Blue. Last I heard the bounty hunter was arrested at Shells Town. Why are you asking?" He questioned.

The answer he got. "Oh just wondering if I can get this guy to join my crew."

Coby breakdown once more.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? RECRUITING A KNOWN HUNTER AND A CRIMINAL AT THAT IS JUST PLAIN INSANE!"

 ***POW!***

He was about to rant but was inturrupted by a hit in the head courtesy of Luffy.

"Why'd ya hit me?!"

"'Cause I felt like it."

_ONE PIECE_

 **Location: Marine Base, Shells Town, East Blue**

At the center of a field in the base, lies a person about 20 years of age.

It seems this persons is tied up to a post and was left there for days.

One thing is for certain, that this person is a woman.

Wearing a light blue shirt, a blue waist band, black pants and boots. She has short dark blue hair, light tan skin, dark brown eyes and a well endowed figure for a woman of her age. She is also a black bandanna wrapped on her head.

At first she looks harmless but then she lifts up her head and gives a demonic stare.

_ONE PIECE_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: Enter - The Demoness of the Seas, Pirate Huntress Kuina**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

If you're asking if this story has a pairing, that will be up to me to decide. Also Luffy will not be an idiot because his personality will be a mixed of himself and a favorite character of mine in One Piece. He still be the goofball we know and love but he will not be a moron.

* * *

 _Move List:_

 ** _Flame Commandment_** _\- As the name suggest, Luffy summons a large amount of flames in either on his body or on a body part_ _he chooses._

 ** _Falcon Pistol_** _\- After using **Flame Commandment** , Luffy uses the large amount of flames centered on his arm and then sends his opponents flying with a flame enhanced punch. Based on Captain Falcon's signature move from Super Smash Brothers. _

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1\. Luffy's yellow boat is the same one that Ace used called Striker in the Canon with the addition of flame markings.

2\. Luffy's outfit is based on the outfit he used when he battle Z in One Piece Film: Z just without the coat.

3\. The glaive is based on the Rathalos Insect Glaive from Monster Hunter 4: Ultimate.


End file.
